Mickey's Magical Christmas
Mickey's Magical Christmas is the TV Special based on the Disney World film which would be releasing on February 12th to 19th 2020. Mickey Mouse, Genie, Minnie Mouse and the rest of the Disney Characters are putting on a christmas show at the Magic Kingdom Park. The TV Special would be released this December. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse/Fairy Godmother * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones/Han Solo * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * John Boyega as Finn * Billy Campbell as Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Zero/Bullseye/Flit * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Grumpy * James Woods as Hades * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Catherine O'Hara as Sally Skellington * Elissa Knight as EVE * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Joanna Cusack as Jessie/Abby Mallard * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Jess Harnell as Marlin * Jennifer Hale as Dory/Cinderella * Alexander Gould as Nemo * Nicholas Bird as Squirt * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Robby Benson as Beast * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Jeff Bridges as Kevin Flynn * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Christoper Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric/Prince Charming * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man * Chris Evans as Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Charles Fleischer as Roger Eabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Jennifer Connelly as Jenny Blake * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm/Mack * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Tony Hale as Forky * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Phil LaMarr as Wheezy * Daniel Henson/Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Charlie Callas as Elliot the Dragon Cartoons * Pluto's Christmas Tree * On Ice * The Nutcracker * Mickey's Christmas Chaos * Donald on Ice * Mickey's Mixed Nuts * Mickey's Christmas Carol Songs * It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas * Winnie the Pooh's Jingle Bells * Toyland * All I want for Christmas is my 2 Front Teeth * Deck the Halls * Jingle Bells * Joy to the World * Up on the Housetop * Let it Snow * Sleigh Ride * Parade of the Wooden Soldiers * Winter Wonderland * Here Comes Santa Claus * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Silent Night * As Long as There's Christmas * Jingle Bell Rock * Rockin Around the Christmas Tree * White Christmas * The Best Christmas of All * Share this Day * We Wish you a Merry Christmas Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Bruce Broughton and Alan Menken Produced by John Musker and Ron Clements Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Costume Designer Louise Frogley Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg, Tony Fucile and Tom Bancroft Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom, Tom Myers and Ben Burtt